


When a Snake Sheds Its Skin

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, SLYTHERIN PERCY, Slytherin Pride, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: Percy Weasley never should have been a Gryffindor, so let's take a look at what his sorting may have looked like if he was placed in the proper House, Slytherin!This is a one-shot from the universe of my long-fic (novel), Of Handshakes and Things That Could Have Been. Knowledge of that universe isn't needed to understand this fic, though, and either can be read without knowledge of the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making money from this fic. If I were, I wouldn't be lounging on a twin-sized bed in Darth Vader pajama pants, now would I? So knowing this, please don't sue me. Seriously, about the only thing you'll get is the pajama pants.

Percival Weasley was trembling as Professor McGonagall lead the first years into the Great Hall. He tried to keep calm, was fairly certain he was doing a good job of _looking_ calm, but, inside, he was a mess. 'Take a deep breath, keep your back straight and your eyes forward,' he told himself, 'You're a wizard. You are a wizard from a pureblood family that is one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. You will _not_ vomit because of a hat that will choose one of four choices. You will not.' Despite how firm his tone was, Percival wasn't certain that was the truth. Merlin, why did he have to split that cauldron cake with Violet?

  
For once, Percival was thankful of the fact that he had been given hand-me-downs. Bill was taller, so it hopefully meant that his robes would hide the way Percival's knees were knocking. He struggled to keep from fidgeting. Why couldn't they sort in reverse alphabetical order or by birthday?

  
When finally, finally, Professor McGonagall called, "Weasley, Percival," he felt his stomach drop. His time was now. All he wanted to do was get on one of the boats they had crossed the Lake in and take the train back to King's Cross. But no, he couldn't do that, not if was going to be the Minister of Magic.

  
Percival's legs were made of lead. They were made of lead and were at least twelve feet long. He was pale, like a vampire bleached in the moonlight. His skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He only had to walk about ten feet. It may as well have been ten miles.

  
As Percival sat on the stool, it wasn't the necessity of good posture in wizarding culture that kept his back straight. He was simply rigid with fear. It was a relief when the Sorting Hat fell over his eyes, if only so he didn't have to look at everyone looking at him. He nearly jumped as a voice began whispering in his ear.

  
_"Another Weasley, hmm... But you are different from the rest, aren't you, Percival? I haven't seen this much ambition in your bloodline since the founder of your family, Ignatius Weasley, attended Hogwarts._

  
_"There's more to you, however. You're clever, I can tell that. You don't really understand how anyone could 'forget' something, do you?_

  
_"You're hard-working too and excellent at finding things, especially information. You wouldn't know what you do about Wizarding culture if you weren't, would you?_

  
_"And you're not a coward, much as you think you are. It takes great bravery to stand differently amongst those you live with. But you don't do that for the sake of it, do you?_

  
_"No, everything you do is calculated, dear boy. Everything from the books you read, to the way you eat. And there's only one place where that sort of determination is truly appreciated, and it's in_ SLYTHERIN!"

  
As Percival stood and reached Professor McGonagall the Sorting Hat, he felt a calm and confidence wash over him. He was a Slytherin, there was really no question to it. He was going to be where he belonged, amongst people who understood him. And if it wasn't the easiest path to follow, that was okay. Nothing good was ever on the path of least resistance anyway.

  
Percival smirked as he took a seat next to Violet. Yes, it was time for the snake to shed its lion skin once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all.
> 
> This idea would NOT stop pestering me, so here it is. I hope you like it!
> 
> Please comment on what you think of Percy(ival)'s sorting, and tell me what you think, whether you agree or disagree. And while we're on the subject of comments, can someone please tell me why the Slytherin Percy tag is in all caps. Thank you!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Love you! Mwah!


End file.
